emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmerdale Farm, the original farmhouse
The first farmhouse in Emmerdale Farm featured from Episode 1 (16th October 1972) to February 1993. The original farmhouse was the focal point in the show from 1972 to 1989 and housed the Sugden family, Skilbeck family and Sam Pearson. In January 1993, Jack Sugden's tractor fell down a hole. A surveyor was called in and he said the farm was suffering from subsidence. The farmhouse had to be vacated as it was too dangerous to live in. The real life farm used for "Emmerdale Farm" was Lindley Farm, Leathley, Yorkshire, and farmer Arthur Peel retired in 1992. Arthur always allowed filming on the farm. After he retired, the new owners did not allow filming to carry on. In early 1993, the original farmhouse had to be written out because the new owners of the real life farm did not want filming to continue. History Emmerdale Farmhouse was built in about 1910 on the site of a farmers cottage which had collapsed. The new property was built a lot larger and was extensive. It had many attaching buildings to it. The Sugden family lived in the farmhouse and the previous building to it. Jacob Sugden bought the leasehold of the farm in the 1930s. In 1948, the Sugdens leased a field off the Verney family in exchange for a bottle of whiskey every year, known as The Verney Bottle. By this time, Annie Sugden had 2 children, Jack Sugden and Peggy Sugden, and was pregnant with her last child Joe Sugden. In 1964, Jack Sugden and his father Jacob Sugden had a row about farming and Jack moved to London. Jacob became lazy and frittered a lot of the farm profits away in The Woolpack. Annie let her father Sam Pearson to live with her at Emmerdale. In 1972, Jacob later fell ill to alcohol related pneumonia. 1972-1993 In October 1972, Jacob Sugden died aged 56. His 52 year old widow Annie Sugden was the head of the house and allowed her father Sam Pearson to live there. Jack Sugden returned from London to reclaim his inheritance. He returned to London the following October. In 1974, Sam Pearson said the farm will stand forever. Ooh Sam, sadly you are wrong as 19 years later the farm would collapse due to subsidence. Vacation of the farmhouse in early 1993 and afterwards Memorable info * According to Alison Gibbons, when speaking to Diana Prescott, the farm was a "couple of miles Beckindale up Langfold Road" (episode 142, 5th March 1974). * Jack Sugden says one of the boundaries of the farmland runs along the Connelton Road, between Stony Lane and Verney's Oak. (episode 1224). * Denis Rigg described it as being a "scruffy little hill farm with limited acreage and hard land" (episode 1366). * Matt Skilbeck states that the farm is "the other side of the village" to Home Farm (episode 1405). * The farm has about 280 acres of land (episode 1405). * In November 1989, it had both sheep and diary farming as well building up a beef herd (episode 1405). Residents *1855-?? Mrs Sugden (widow of Joshua Sugden) and Mr Sugden (her son) *1890-1963 Joseph Sugden (son of Mr Sugden) *c1913-1964 Margaret Sugden (wife of Joseph Sugden) *1916-1972 Jacob Sugden (son of Joseph and Margaret) *1920-1941 Edward Sugden (son of Joseph and Margaret) *1945-1993 Annie Sugden (wife of Jacob) *1946-1973 Peggy Skilbeck (nee Sugden, son of Jacob and Annie) *1947-1993 Jack Sugden (son of Jacob and Annie) *1949-1983; 1986-1993 Joe Sugden (son of Jacob and Annie) *c1965-1984 Sam Pearson (father of Annie Sugden) *c1965-1968 Grace Pearson (mother of Annie Sugden) *1965-1989 Matt Skilbeck (husband of Peggy) *1974 Dryden Hogben (lodger) *1975-1976 Rosemary Kendall (great niece of Sam Pearson) *1977-1991 Dolly Skilbeck (second wife of Matt Skilbeck) *1982-1986 Pat Sugden (second wife of Jack Sugden) *198?-1988 Jackie Merrick (son of Jack Pat) *1986-1993 Robert Sugden (son of Jack and Pat) *1988 Kathy Merrick (wife of Jackie) *1989-1990; 1991 Kate Sugden (second wife of Joe) *1989-1993 Rachel Hughes (daughter of Kate Sugden) *1989-1993 Mark Hughes (son of Kate Sugden) *1990-1993 Sarah Connolly (later to become Sugden, third wife of Jack) Gallery emmie farm buildings 1986.png|Some outbuildings. Emmie 2 march 1988.png|Jack, Annie, Matt and Henry in Emmerdale Farm in March 1988. Kate and Rachel-Emmerdale Farm-1989-11-28.JPG|Kate Sudgen and Rachel Hughes in the front room of Emmerdale Farm. November 1989. emmie jack at stove feb 1988.png|Jack at the AGA stove in March 1988. emmie jack annie 2 mar 1988.png|Jack and annie in the kitchen, March 1988. Emmerdale Farm-kitchen door entrance-1973-10-22.JPG|Matt cleans the drains outside the kitchen. October 1973. emmie farm yard 1991.png|The farm yard in 1991. emmie farm kitchen mar 1988.png|The farm kitchen in early March 1988. Emmie 26 jan 1993.png|The farmland suffers subsidence in January 1993. Emmie 9 feb 1993.png|Emmerdale Farm has to be vacated due to the subsidence. emmie farm stairs 1983.png|Jackie coming down the stairs in 1983. emmie jackie in hallway.png|Jackie in the hallway in 1983. emmie rustlers in car 1983.png|Rustlers keep an eye on Emmerdale Farm land in March 1983, to see what stock they can steal. emmie farm 1983 kitchen.png|Jack, Jackie and Pat in the kitchen in 1983. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale no longer seen. Category:Emmerdale Farm.